I've Always Loved You
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: My version of the story originally started by Thecarouselneverstopsturning. Monica/Chandler, Joey/OC later on, Ross/Rachel, Phoebe/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Taking over from Thecarouselneverstopsturning. Credit goes to her for starting this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.

The 6 met in Central Perk. The idea that one of them was pregnant was still sinking in. It was great news, however. Monica and Chandler had decided to tell their parents the news on Thanksgiving.

Monica didn't know it yet, but, bets were being made on the gender of her child.

"Chandler? Boy or girl.", Phoebe asked.

"Boy."

"Girl for me. You owe me $30 if I'm right."

"Fine."

"Ugh."

"Mon?", Ross asked.

"C'mon, you two."

"This is too much fun.", Phoebe told the others, laughing a bit.

They made small talk until Ross had something he wanted to say.

"Guys? I have a confession to make. I didn't get the anolment."

Rachel almost choked on her drink in anger.

"You what!?"

"You've met my mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Monica wasn't the only one she criticized."

"You too?"

"Yup. If I got divorced for the third time, I'd never hear the end of it. She'd bring it up every chance she got, trust me."

"That bitch. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind next time I see her."

Monica grinned.

"Good for you. Someone should stand up to her."

Ross cleared his throat.

"Someone besides Ross.", She added.

Later on, Monica and Chandler had made dinner plans. Phoebe offered to join them.

"Pheebs?"

"Huh?"

"It's a double date.", Chandler told me.

"Last to know again.", Phoebe whined.

"Hang on, think I know someone.", Joey told her before dialing a number. "Mike? Joey here. Yeah. Got this friend who needs a date for this dinner some friends of mine are planning. Great. She'll love it."

He then explained about Mike, who he'd met at an audition. Mike had been the pianist at one auditon. Both ahd gotten to know each other afterwards, bonding as a result.

Phoebe hugged him. "Awww, thanks."

"No problem."

At the dinner next day, Mike bonded with Phoebe, with him explaining more about himself.

"So, you were an attorney?"

"Yeah, but, it wasn't for me. Mumbo jumbo, legal crap."

That got them all laughing.

Ross and Rachel were getting ready to leave meanwhile for their own date, but not before Rachel gave Judy Geller a good tongue lashing over the phone.

"Treating your own flesh and blood like dirt!. I won't have it. I won't treat any of mine and Rosses children like favorites.", she told her.

She felt better after that.

"Now we can-"

She stopped, a strong smell hit her nose. It smelt like smoke.

Both her and Ross went to investigate. It turned out to be the stove. The meatballs she'd left to cook were burning. Also, the smoke alarm hadn't gone off, due to the battery dying earlier that day.

"Oh my God!."

"C'mon!."

Both began to try to escape, but, the smoke soon was too much. Both soon slipped into unconciousness.

A/N: The end, for now.

If anyone has ideas for this, please, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of I've Always Loved You.

The others sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting for news.

It turned out that the batteries in the apartment's smoke detector had somehow ended up put in backwards, something Chandler found funny.

Monica glared at her husband as he laughed about the whole thing.

"Don't test me, Bing." She warned.

A doctor soon appeared, with good news and bad news. Ross hadn't inhaled as much smoke as Rachel had. Both would live, however, though Rachel was still unconcious, for now.

Soon, Carol, Susan and Ben arrived, with someone new. A blonde about Ben's age. She soon introduced herself as Robin Cameron, a British girl who had joined Ben's school some time ago. Ross was awake by then. Ben and the others were allowed to see him, but one at a time.

"Dad."

Ross smiled at his son.

"Rachel?" He managed.

Joey explained what was going on.

"God."

"She's tough, man."

"Yeah."

"Sir?" Robin asked.

Ben explained who she was.

"Hey there." He told her, happy to see her.

"Your son's told me everything he knows about you and your friend."

"Ben!."

"What? She asked."

"Ugh."

Rachel soon woke up herself, hours later.

"Ugh, my head."

The nurse advised her to take it easy.

Her father arrived. Leonard had heard about what had happened, and was furious at Ross. He stormed into the room where Ross was, ready to give him a tongue lashing.

"Excuse me. I saved her life, thank you very much. We've had our problems, but I still love her in spite of everything. If that doesn't mean a thing to you-" Ross began, furiously.

Rachel soon gave her father her own tongue lashing for what he'd been saying.

"He did save my life, daddy."

"Did he now?"

"Yes."

Later, to everyone's surprise, Joey had found a likely girlfriend. A burn nurse. Hannah Johnson. A tough blonde Texan, with the accent to prove it. She'd treated Rachel's injuries, and done well. Soon, Joey and her got to talking when she had free time. He took this slowly, not wanting to scare her off.

Soon, Rachel was released. She soon got a surprise welcome home party. Ben and Robin were there, with Rachel being introduced to Robin by Ben, as his aunt Rachel, the young girl hitting it off with the American easily.

Both would later join the gang in a camping trip to celebrate everything. They didn't know murphy's law was in effect as they started.

Joey was the first victim, being attacked by bees after shewing one away, and the rest of the swarm coming for him. Hannah, to her credit, did what she could for his stings. More problems soon came, with Chandler and Monica both being burned in the mouths when trying to eat marshmallows, and Rachel and Phoebe having issues putting up the tent. Both had drunk a bit, and past out, never getting it finished, to everyone's amusement.

More issues arose, as, on a hike, Ben and Robin came into contact with poison ivy, to their annoyance.

"Ugh, it's like we have chicken pocks." Ben managed.

"god, make it stop." Robin managed.

No one had been seriously hurt however, but one thing was sure, they wouldn't go camping again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back with this story after a bout of writer's block. Enjoy.

Monica was nervous, and Chandler couldn't blame her. Her first ultrasound to see their baby.

"Mon, try to relax." He told her.

Monica glared at her husband.

"Relax? I'm going to see what our baby looks like now, and you tell me to relax?"

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

They soon entered the doctor's office,a nd waited until their name was called.

They entered, and Monica was soon on the table, the jelly being placed on her stomach. She laughed a bit.

"Tickles?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"It'll pass."

In time the scan was done, and they were given the picture.

"Oh my God." Monica managed, trying to keep it together.

Chandler hugged her, calming her.

The others were soon informed. Ross was the first, then Rachel, with Phoebe ajd Joey last.

"At least, this time, I'm not last to know." Phoebe quipped.

Soon, everything for Rachel's party was ready, and, it was a hit. Ben was even there, bringing Robin with him, to Rachel's delight, wanting to know the British girl.

Monica told Ben the news as he got himself some tea.

"Wow, I'll be a cousin."

"Yup."

"You nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Relax. You babysat me before."

"Remember how well that went?" She asked.

"Sort of, didn't I hit my head on something?" He asked, remembering a bit of that.

"Yeah."

"You've gotten better at it."

He hugged her before joining the others in the living room, finding Rachel bonding with Robin, to his surprise.

"I bloody love her." Robin told him.

He explained about her and Ross trying to work out their issues.

"I'm sure when they do, she'll be an excellent stepmother to you."

"Thanks." He told her, happy to have support from his likely girlfriend.

"You like her?" Ross asked Rachel.

"I do, why?"

"Yes and no for me."

"Ross!."

"He's been talking with a British accent, wanting British food."

"Oh, like you didn't use a fake British accent."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, I told him that stsory."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Both soon cracked up about that, after drinking beers, with Phoebe joining in.

"Mike's not here."

"He couldn't make it."

Joey told them Hannah had a call come in, and she'd had to leave early.

"Ugh, nurses make bad dates." Ross told him.

"We'll work things out." Joey told him.

"Here's hoping."

Soon, the ultrasound picture was shown. Rachel almost cried at the sight.

"I-I'm gonna be an aunt."

Ben smiled.

"Fun aunt Rachel."

Grinning, she hugged him.

"I won't teach her or him practical jokes."

"Not one of my better ideas." Rachel told him.

"Yeah, now you tell me. Could that have been any more dumb?" Ben asked.

"Chandler!." Rachel yelled at her friend, knowing he'd picked that up from his uncle.

"What?"

Later, as the party wined down, Phoebe overheard Rachel talking with Ross.

"They're so happy. They'll be parents soon."

"Yeah. Rache, why can't we be that?"

"What?"

"Not fight over this or that."

Both hugged, angry at themselves for how they'd acted.

Watching this, Phoebe smiled.

'God. Wish they'd work out their differences.' She thought.

Later that night, thinking about everything that night, Phoebe soon slipped into a dream, one she wouldn't forget.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back. Enjoy.

Phoebe found herself in a crib. A look at the bars told her it was one. Not only that, but she seemed to be about 2 years old or so in this dream. She heard someone enter the room she was in, and then, she was picked up, gently by the person.

"Hey, princess."

"Benny!." Phoebe smiled, reaching for hhis shirt. He soon had her on a changing table, finding her diaper wet.

"Big brother Ben's got you." He cooed at her. Phoebe smiled at this, cooing back as he worked, powdering her and getting a new diaper on her.

"Mama?" She asked.

"I'll get you to her." He promised.

He did so. Phoebe was surprised to see Rachel was her mother in this world. Did that mean Ross was her father here? She had to be sure.

"Hey there." Rachel said, smiling as Ben put her in her arms.

"Who's a good baby?"

"Me."

"That's right. Let's get you a bottle."

The blonde then found herself being placed into a high chair, and fed a bottle of milk, drinking it all before being burped as Ross entered.

"Rache."

"Dada!." Phoebe shouted.

"Hey, kiddo."

He hugged her.

Later on, Ben was allowed to take her to the candy store.

"Yay!. Candy!."

They were allowed to get one bag of something each. Ben did so, later offering her one piece of candy as a reward if she ate all her dinner later. She managed to do so, getting an M&M as a reward. Rachel later helped with Phoebe's bath, being gentle with her. Ben soon got her to bed, gently laying her in the crib, before kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, babygirl."

The real Phoebe soon awoke. Getting a good look at where she was.

"Thank God."

She'd liked being Ross and Rachel's daughter, but wasn't sure how they'd react on being told her dream. Would they believe her, or laugh? She didn't know.

Later on, Chandler was dealing with issues of his own. He'd gotten in contact with his parents about the upcoming baby, first Nora, who'd been happy for them both. His father, Charles, had beeen a different story.

"So, will my future grandson or granddaughter be helping Grandpa with the business?" He'd asked.

Chandler had gritted his teeth in anger at that.

"No, sir."

"Chandler."

"I get it's important to you, dad, but, my son or daughter won't be part of your gig."

Charles took this in stride, being understanding, knowing he'd surprised his son, and promising they'd talk again.

Joey and Hannah were getting on well, to the delight of their friends. Soon, it was time for their first outing as a couple, at the grocery store, of all things. Joey was runing low on food. Hannah made a list for him, and both went. As it turned out, it wasn't as half bad as Joey thought it might be. He didn't run into anyone he'd known, no one had stared at him or anything. Hannah did draw the line at drinks, allowing him only one pack of beer.

"Han." He'd whined.

"I'm a nurse, Joseph."

"I get it, don't drink too much at once."

"Exactly."

Joey nodded.

"Fine."

Later on, Phoebe was able to tell Ross and Rachel about the dream, as Ben was over at Rosses's with Robin, both watching soccer, or football as Robin called it, to see if Ben was interested in it.

"Seriously, you two were my parents."

She waited for the laughing to come, surprised when it didn't. Both hugged her instead.

"Pheebs-" Rachel started.

"I-If I'd been younger, maybe you two could've adopted me." Phoebe told them before starting to cry.

Ross gently dabbed at her tears.

"I'm sure we would have."

"I never had a real family."

"Yeah. You've got all of us. Me, Rache, Monica, Chandler, Joey, Mike."

She hugged him.

"Thanks, both of you."

Later, Rachel had a surprise for the kids. They were going out to dinner. Ben had fallen asleep during the soccer game, to Robin's irritation, but both grew excited at their first "date."

Soon, the restaurant had gotten their orders. Ross had given them the idea on splitting a huge fish sandwich and fries between the four of them, it was that huge, as was the basket of fries, with 4 drinks. Root beer for Ben, iced tea for the other 3. All 4 were impressed with how good the food was.

Robin grinned at Rachel.

"Joly good of you to do this."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Ben managed a smile over his bottle of root beer.

"We should try to do this more often." He managed later around his fish.

The others agreed to that.

"Haven't met my family yet." Robin told him.

"No, you've met mine."

"Yeah. Lovely people all of them. I'm sure my family would like you."

"Even if I'm American?" He asked, feeling nervous.

"Bloody hell, that wouldn't matter."

"Really?"

"Yes!."

"Ben, you'll be fine." Ross assured him.

"You and Rachel's dad-" Ben started, stopping at his future step-mother's glare.

That aside, all agreed the meal had been excellent, and that they'd try to come back as often as they could.

Ben kissed Robin's cheek as they dropped her off at her house.

Ross smiled to Rachel as Ben walked her to her door, being a gentlemen.

"Nice girl."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Wouldn't mind having half British grandchildren."

"Ross!." Rachel laughed, lightly hitting his arm.

Ben soon re-entered the car.

"Rache, thanks for this."

"No problem."

She soon explained his aunt Phoebe's dream.

He didn't laugh either.

"That's kinda cute."

"I thought so."


End file.
